vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
The following rules WILL be followed, by all people connecting to the MUSH, or they will not be allowed to stay on the MUSH. The punishments for breaking the rules vary. From a Warning, all the way up to, and including, a full ban from the MUSH. It will all depend on the severity of the offense. All rules violations will be investigated, and a council of the Wizards will be held to decide if the rules violation took place, and what punishment will be handed down. You may register a complaint of rules violation to any online admin, or by mailing the Admin. If the rule violation is by an Admin, contact a Wizard If a Wizard is involved, contact Kadjem. If it is Kadjem you are complaining about, contact Elizabeth Maxwell. Sexual Harassment: If I hear (and read in Logs) of Harassment of this nature, that takes place OOCly, or ICly, without the other players consent, in advance, There is are two punishments. The first is a 2 week ban from any and all Characters, a return to the MUSH possible, only after a full apology given to both the Admin Staff and more importantly, the player that was harassed. The second punishment will be a complete and total ban from the MUSH. Other Harassment: This is a little harder to define, but harassing players verbally, through IC (Again, unless previously consented to) or OOC Actions, in public, or private. The first step in this resolution is to ask the other player to stop, and let them know what you feel is wrong. If you are asked to stop, do so. If it continues, contact an online Admin, and if no Admin is online, please let them know ASAP. Admin Abuse: This is a highly tricky thing to describe, but if you feel an Admin is abusing their powers, for their own gain, be it IC Gain, or OOC gain, you need to contact a Wizard Immediately. If the offender is a Wizard, contact One of the other Wizards. TinySex: Call it what you want, but no Sex should be done any where but behind CLOSED AND LOCKED doors. I will not say it should not be done at all, because, flatly, I know better. Cliques: (Feature Character Specific) This rule only really applies to the FC's. Not all your Roleplay, or even most of it, should happen away from the General MUSH Population. I know there are times when you are looking for Roleplay of a specific Nature, and I myself do this as well. I just do not want to see FC's hiding away, and not interacting with all the other FC's or OC's on the MUSH. Captures: As with most games with a violent nature, capture is a possibility for Combat resolution. However, before you can be captured, one of the Admin (Preferably a TP Staffer or Wiz) should be contacted. Too many times Capture RP's are violent, and rather dangerous, not to mention the difficulties of escape/rescue. We want to make sure no one gets forgotten. FC Relationships: FC Relationship changes of a major proportion, should be checked with Charstaff. Death: The MUSH has many ways a character can die. If your Character dies, do not expect the Staff to ever allow the Character back onto the IC Stage, without approval BEFORE your character dies. For the most part, however Death is final. There will only be a few exceptions. Conversion: Conversions will be, and are already, RARE. MUST have Themestaff approval to be converted. Head-Wiz approval also required. Alternate Characters We are not going to try to limit your ideas for Roleplay, and have no issues with you having Alternate Characters, but we do want to limit it a little, in the following manner. You may play one EFC. You may have one FC per major Faction (Meaning one Human, one Visitor). The last rule, is you can have 1 OC per faction unless you get prior Admin permission. Also important to note, that your Characters should not interact with one another unless there is prior Admin approval. ANY Breaking of these rules could lead to a loss of the Character. Names Here on V: The Visitors Return, we have a very simple naming system for Characters. First of all, Humans have two names, first and last: Example Elizabeth Maxwell, while MOST Visitor's, not all, but 99.999% have only one name, Example: Diana. If in doubt, speak to a member of CharStaff or ThemeStaff. COMBAT See Combat Rules Category:News-Files